zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Wild
This article relates to the Zoids: Wild anime series. For the corresponding model release, see Zoids: Wild (Models). Not to be confused with Wild Zoids. Zoids Wild (ゾイド ワイルド) is an anime series, linked to the Zoids toyline of the same name. It is the fifth Zoids series, following Zoids: Genesis in order of production. Zoids Wild is notable as being part of a major reboot of the Zoids franchise, twelve years after the last episode of Genesis aired in Japan. Series background TOMY began producing teasers for Zoids: Wild in January 2018, with magazine advertisements in CoroCoro Comics showing a picture of a Zoid and stating an announcement was on the way next month. This was followed by a countdown timer on the landing page of TOMY's official website. The countdown timer simply had the letter "Z" and a two week duration. The announcement was revealed on February 27, 11:30 am Japan Time. Place onto the Takara TOMY twitter feed were large block images translating roughly to: "New Zoids Series". They subsequently revealed the major invlovement in all areas, Anime, Manga, Model Kits, Arcarde Games, Smartphone apps, and a Console game for the Nintendo Switch. Plot The series follows Arashi and his Wild Liger. The main antagonists are the Death Metal Empire, lead by Gallagher. They use Zoids for conquest, and have at their command many Zoids and warriors, including the Four Heavenly Kings. Arashi longs to follow his father's footsteps become a Zoid Hunter, and find his ultimate Partner. At the beginning of his journey, he partners up wiht the Wild Liger and meets Bacon and Team Supreme, who tell him about the Great Ancient Treasure Z. For the sake of adventure, Arashi sets out to find this treasure, and forms Team Freedom along the way. Characters Some characters have been revealed. TBA. * Arashi - Freedom (Kensho Ono) * Onigiri - Freedom (Etsuko Kozakura) * Penne - Freedom (Mikako Komatsu) * Ikazuchi - Freedom * Bacon - Supreme (Takahiro Sakurai) * Gyoza - Freedom * Soders - Death Metal * Gallagher - Death Metal * Drake - Death Metal (Kaito Ishikawa) * Caviar - Death Metal * Avocado - Supreme * Garlic - Supreme * Candy - Supreme * Kuroame - Supreme * Sauce - Supreme (Ami Koshimizu) * Sanratan - (Suzuko Mimori ) * Taifu - N/A * Truffle - Death Metal * Foiegras - Death Metal * Salt - Freedom * Yokan - Freedom DkoR9F2XsAArFqS.jpg|Karen (ep6) Dj_FPj3UYAA_Bkm.jpg|Urala Dj_FPg1U0AAldDD.jpg|hayacher DtpC5buWwAIfVXq.jpg|Souffle (ep23) DusAo8PUYAIM7tR.jpg|Smile (Gyoza's sister) Dsg8ocvWwAAHEqS.png|Mushi Hermit Dt9qYTDXQAAuNH2.jpg|Tomat on Rain (ep 23) Zoids Some of the major Zoids that first appeared in Wild include: * Wild Liger * Kabtor * Gilraptor * Gannontoise * Scorpear * Death Rex * Gabrigator * Knuckle Kong * Kuwaga * Grachiosaurus * Fang Tiger * Stegosage * Triceradogos * Gusock * Raptor * Catalga * Hunter Wolf * Spideath * Dimepulsar * Ankyrocks * Pachykedos More have been shown, their details are TBA. Episode List *1: Release Your Instincts! Wild Liger! *2: Invasion! Death Metal! *3: Awaken! Pride of the Zoid King! *4: Mighty Foes! Death Metals Elite Four! *5: Seize the Treasure! The Girl with the Scorpion Zoid! *6: Battle at the Festival! Liger vs Grachio! *7: Monster Tortoise! That Man is the Zoid Professor! *8: Zoids: Wild Episode 8 *9: Zoids: Wild Episode 9 *10: Zoids: Wild Episode 10 *11: Zoids: Wild Episode 11 *12: Zoids: Wild Episode 12 *13: Zoids: Wild Episode 13 *14: Zoids: Wild Episode 14 *15: Zoids: Wild Episode 15 *16: Zoids: Wild Episode 16 *17: Zoids: Wild Episode 17 *18: Zoids: Wild Episode 18 *19: Zoids: Wild Episode 19 *20: Zoids: Wild Episode 20 *21: Zoids: Wild Episode 21 *22: Zoids: Wild Episode 22 *23: Zoids: Wild Episode 23 *24: Zoids: Wild Episode 24 *25: Zoids: Wild Episode 25 *26: Zoids: Wild Episode 26 *27: Zoids: Wild Episode 27 *28: Zoids: Wild Episode 28 *29: Zoids: Wild Episode 29 *30: Zoids: Wild Episode 30 *31: Zoids: Wild Episode 31 *32: Zoids: Wild Episode 32 *33: Zoids: Wild Episode 33 *34: Zoids: Wild Episode 34 *35: Zoids: Wild Episode 35 Broadcast MPL released the episodes on Summer 2018. The first episode aired 7/7/2018. Episodes air weekly on Saturdays 6:30am. Streams are made available on Saturdays 12:00 noon. Broadcasting of Zoids Wild began in South Korea in October, in Hong Kong and Thailand in November, and in Taiwan in December. The first English Dub was released in the Philippines, on the 2nd of March 2019. It airs 5:45pm on Cartoon Network each weekend. This corresponds to episode 34 of the Japanese release. Trivia * Mitsutaka Hirota is the scriptwriter for the anime. * Zoids Wild is the only Zoids anime to feature more than 1 opening theme song. Theme songs * Opening Song 1: "Starting Over" - by DISH * Opening Song 2: "Defiance" - Jaejoong * Opening Song 3: "Sky Flight" - sky peace * Insert Song: "Wild Blue" - PENGUIN RESEARCH * Ending Theme 1: "Shōnen no Boku e" - PENGUIN RESEARCH * Ending Theme 2: "blue moon" - Shoko Nakagawa * Ending Theme 3: "Speed Up" - noovy External links * TOMY Zoids: Wild Page (Japanese) * Zoids Wild Anime Page (Japanese) Category:Zoids: Wild Category:Anime